


Bees in Bed: The Morning After

by Kiiratam



Series: Bees in Bed [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake tries to sort through her feelings, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake wakes up slowly.Takes place between Volumes 1 and 2. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Bees in Bed: The Morning After

Blake knew that her alarm was going to go off any minute. She'd drifted out of a dream into that certainty. Maybe if she kept her eyes closed, it wouldn't ring.

  
Snuggling into her soft pillow, Blake felt the warmth of the sun on her hair. ...Wait, if the sun was hitting her bed, that meant she'd overslept. But _someone_ would have woken her up, and she didn't hear anyone else moving. Unless they'd all overslept. ...Or it was Sunday. Even Weiss slept in on Sundays.

  
Actually starting to wake up, Blake ran through what she'd done yesterday. Team practice, had a race with Ren, did homework, bought a new book about wandering warriors falling in love... Yeah, that had been Saturday.

  
Back to sleep, then. Blake wriggled happily, reached up to adjust her pillow.

  
...That was not a pillow.

  
"Good morning to you, too."

  
That was a Yang. She hurriedly let go.

  
Blake opened her eyes, and tried to extricate herself from the pile of blankets and Yang. "Sorry, I-"

  
"It's okay. " Yang hadn't moved, except to free Blake. "You had a nightmare, and you came up here."

  
She did remember that now. Not the nightmare; that was long gone and good riddance, but she still remembered the terror. Sometimes she could break out of the nightmares on her own. More than once, Yang had roused her out of them. And then was either a long wait for the horror to fade, and her mind to become calm enough to sleep, or... Yang.

  
She was safe. Relaxing. She understood Blake's moods, always seemed to know what to do. And she had strong arms and gave good hugs. Burrowed into Yang's embrace, her nightmares were just distant wisps of miasmic light. Not specters of all-consuming horror.

  
Blake was just waiting for Yang to start wanting repayment. It's what He had always done. There was always a cost. It would start innocent enough. Just a kiss on the cheek. And from there...

  
Yang interrupted before her thoughts could descend further. "I'm going to sleep for a bit longer." She yawned, blinked heavy eyelids. "Wanna stay?"

  
_I trust Yang. She wants me to feel safe. I'm safe around her._

  
Nodding, Blake laid back down. She rested her head on Yang's arm, instead of where her head had been pillowed earlier. Blake tried not to think about that too much. She hadn't meant to do anything as intimate as that. She may have crawled into Yang's bed in the middle of the night, but that was because of her nightmares. Yang was her team mate. And Yang had said that Ruby also needed comforting from nightmares. It was just what friends did for each other. Or sisters. There wasn't anything romantic about that, despite what Weiss assumed. Repeatedly.

  
Weiss just kept coming in at exactly the wrong moments. She was getting entirely the wrong impression. She was.

  
Shutting her eyes, Blake just listened to Yang's breathing. She was already asleep again. Just dozing. If Blake moved too much, Yang would wake up again. She didn't want to keep interrupting Yang's sleep. She was already enough of a burden, needing comforting at least once a week. Usually more. If it wasn't a nightmare, it was a bad episode from a stray word or comment. And Yang was usually the only one who noticed. And offered to help. Not usually with words. Getting other people of the room, making excuses so Blake could get away. Letting Blake sob on her, offering her an anchor point.

  
And she just kept doing it. Not making a big deal of it. The closest there had been to a cost was Yang inflicting puns of her. And borrowing some of her books. But Yang punned at everyone. And everyone borrowed Blake's books. Even if Weiss wouldn't admit anything, and Ruby didn't ask. Even Pyrrha and Nora had swung by and asked about 'that one book with the katana.' Blake felt like she was running a library, sometimes.

  
A library of smut. And Yang had read most of her collection, at this point. Was that normal? Blake had more peers now than she'd ever had. Most of her life, it had just been Ilia. And Ilia didn't want to escape into a book. She wanted to **do **things. Help plan the next raid, upgrade her weapon, spar, anything. She read, but as a means to an end. Mostly SDC files, looking for weaknesses to exploit.

  
A lot like Weiss, now that she thought of it. Blake tried to imagine their reactions to being compared to each other. They'd **hate **it.

  
Yang shifted her arm a bit under Blake's head. Turned her head and leaned against Blake's hair. Nearly touching Blake's 'bow.'

  
Blake didn't really like sleeping with her bow on. It was uncomfortable. But she didn't want to risk anyone coming in unexpectedly, and seeing Blake's other ears. Knowing that she was a Faunus. It wasn't like other people didn't know. Velvet had definitely noticed. But she hadn't said anything about it. Just come up and started making conversation. She made Blake feel like a coward sometimes. It wasn't like Velvet could hide her ears. That Blake could... But Velvet didn't seem to mind. Just treated her like everyone else.

  
Yang didn't treat her like everyone else. Yang paid attention to her. She paid attention to Ruby too, but Blake could feel Yang restraining herself. Letting her sister find her own way. And Yang paid attention to Weiss - but that was mostly Yang teasing her, trying to melt the ice queen a bit.

  
Why? Was it just that they were team mates? Was it that Blake had chosen Yang, back during initiation? She still wish she'd understood _why_ she'd chosen Yang. She had wanted to help her with the Ursai - all Huntresses were in this together, after all - but why had she revealed herself? She could have left before the Ursa toppled over, found another partner. Was it just taking the path of least resistance again? Yang was the first student she came across, but Blake had been drawn by the noise of the fight.

  
Was it just that Yang was pretty? No, she decided, that wasn't right. Yang was beautiful. Especially in a fight, smiling and shotgunning about, her hair a radiant halo. And she had a fondness for low-cut tops, and showing off her abs, and she could probably skip an Ursa across a lake. It was a pity she usually slept on her back. Blake wouldn't have minded getting to snuggle up against Yang's back, feel the strong muscles underneath...

  
Even with her bow on, Blake's ears twitched. Okay, Yang being gorgeous was definitely a factor. But it wasn't everything. Even if Yang did look really good in a bikini. Yang would look good in anything. Especially nothing.

  
Blake squeezed her eyes tightly shut, tried to focus. Being close enough to smell the strawberries of Yang's shampoo _really wasn't helping_. ...What even was she thinking about? Why Yang? Why choose Yang? She was beautiful. She complimented Blake. Not just actual compliments, though Yang did keep telling her this outfit was cute, or that her hair looked good. But she was loud - well, not really. She could be loud, but she understood that Blake didn't always want loud. Yang drew attention, letting Blake avoid it. In combat and in social situations. Their fighting styles meshed well - Yang hit hard, Blake hit often. They had complimentary ranges, and covered each other's weaknesses. Tactical considerations had definitely been a factor, Blake told herself. She had just been practical. And since Yang was objectively aesthetically pleasing, that was enough to justify Blake's choice of partner.

  
In her sleep, Yang made a little hurt noise. She put her arm around Blake, and pulled her closer. Sighed happily.

  
Blake reached up a hand and started stroking Yang's hair. She was adorable. Precious, warm, kind, strong. It kept coming back to Yang's strength. Her physical strength, the strength of her emotions, her willingness to help carry the weights of others. Like Blake. When she was with Yang, her pain didn't seem as immense. Because she knew Yang was there to help her if she asked.

  
What had Blake told herself back on Yang's Secret Beach? 'I'm not going to jump into bed with someone I don't trust completely just because I'm feeling a little lonely.' She trusted Yang. She was in bed with Yang. Even if she hadn't been thinking of just literally being in bed together. But Blake also wasn't just 'a little lonely.' She was hurt. Badly. He'd carved wounds into her, deliberately marked her, tried to ruin her for anyone else.

  
Blake wasn't going to let Him win. 'Him.' She had to stop thinking like that. Adam. Not a god, not even a monster, for all he tried. Just a spiteful man. Adam wanted to brand her, claim her forever? She'd left. And she'd found someone who was helping her heal.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
Wrapping her arm around Yang, Blake held her tightly. _I trust Yang. Yang is safe. I am safe._

  
_Yang may not know all the details, but she knows I hurt. And she wants to help. I just... need to go slow. I won't become part of Yang, like I was part of Adam._

  
_ I need to find me again. I need to be a complete person again._

  
_ Yang is safe. She'll give me space to grow._

  
_ And when I'm whole... Maybe Yang and I..._

  
Blake snuggled up against her friend. Time enough for that later. Sleep now.


End file.
